


Raw

by Anonymous



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Kink, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Descriptions of blood, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, he/him pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s shark week for Bea, and as far as he’s concerned, that doesn’t mean a thing. It’s business as usual. Beel still needs his meals cooked on time. There’s a schedule to uphold and life goes on.But this is devildom. There really isn’t such a thing as privacy here. Not only that, Beel has a remarkably keen nose…
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	Raw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camakitsune/gifts).



> The main character here uses camakitsune's original character Bea! Some background: He's nonbinary (uses he/him pronouns) and dfab. He was summoned to devildom by a human cult to be a sacrifice to Beel, but Beel decided to make a pact with him instead. Now Bea works in devildom as Beel's personal chef! 
> 
> The genitals in this fic are described with words like pussy, clit, cunt, vagina. So heads up on that. 
> 
> There will also be graphic descriptions of blood. Mind the tags, please. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The question finally comes up. How hard is it to get tampons in devildom? 

When Bea first came to devildom, that was probably one of the last things on his mind. Survival seemed more important at the time. Not getting eaten by the avatar of gluttony (a creature that certainly ate humans in the past, no matter how cuddly he looks). But, of course, when your time comes, your time comes. No escaping it. Now that he’s formed a pact with Beel, things are a bit more stable. Eventually Bea suffers a scheduled invasion from the red army, and he’s caught empty-handed.

So, to answer the question, how hard is it to get tampons here. The answer: Extremely. 

As in, there are no periods in devildom. That’s apparently not a thing. The succubi have no idea what he’s talking about when he asks them. He gets a chorus of: “Hm? What’s that?” and looks like maybe he’s under some weird curse (which is fairly close to the truth actually, though it’s a curse on humanity itself not just him). He tries some of the Little D’s, out of desperation, which brings them on a confusing downward spiral of a conversation about grammar and mountain climbing (“Periods? Oh, like at the end of a sentence?” “Tampons? Oh, like that tool! For hiking up a mountain! Wow, Bea, you’re so daring!” “Well, that’s crampons, but okay…”). It’s useless. 

So demons don’t get their period apparently. As such, it and all of the associated accoutrements are not part of the vernacular here. 

Basically, Bea is shit out of luck. 

He briefly considers asking Solomon (whom Bea knows through Asmodeus) for help. Solomon is the only other human Bea has met so far, but...that would require actually speaking to Solomon. About anything, to start with. And about  _ period _ stuff, to boot! He can imagine how that would go: Solomon’s bright eyes snaking down to Bea’s crotch as he clutches his chin in contemplation. Analyzing Bea like he’s a specimen in a petri dish instead of a person. Solomon has been alive for thousands of years, right? He probably assumed humanity had evolved beyond the need for periods. Which of course, he would be wrong, but. 

Although actually, now that Bea thinks about it, maybe Solomon has a point. Why  _ hasn’t _ humanity found a solution to this whole menstrual cycle thing? Like what else was humanity doing? Putting music in telephones and making movies about cars that turn into robots? In the long run, humanity really dropped the ball here. 

Those matters aside, Bea decides that Solomon is not the person to ask. 

...Perhaps he should ask Beel. Maybe that’s the most obvious solution, honestly. Since Beel is, what, his boss? His master? His handler? Something like that. But Beel...

No. Bea doesn’t want to ask him. He just doesn’t.

So, regarding the other brothers, Bea doesn’t love the idea of going down the list asking them all for help with his period. This is  _ his _ problem, isn’t it? He should be the one to solve it.

Enough nonsense. Bea decides to take matters into his own hands. He bugs Mammon until the greedy demon agrees to take him to the human world via the express portal. He doesn’t explain what he needs to buy, although he really doesn't need to. Mammon doesn’t ask anything once Bea promises to get him a souvenir of his choosing (the stipulations: Cheaper than a car, more expensive than a phone charm. Nothing illegal. That’s fair, right?). From that alone, Mammon opens the portal with a chuffed smile and a set of eager hands rubbing together. Rambling about his options (“Daddy needs a new pair of sneakers, heheh...or maybe that flat screen TV....heheheh…”). 

They land in the middle of London. Bea rushes off to the nearest convenience store, telling Mammon to stay put. He buys all the tampons he needs for the next four months (it’s all he can carry) and stashes the boxes in his backpack. He also buys some ibuprofen, decaffeinated tea, and heating pads, carrying them where Mammon can see. Just to have some excuse for coming all the way to the human world. 

“That’s what you needed?” Mammon asks with a frown. “Just some of...that? Ain’t we got tea in devildom?” 

Bea throws him a smug smirk, rattling the tea bags in the box for show. “Not like this you don’t.” (Even he doesn’t know what he means; he doesn’t mean anything, it’s all a deflection.)

Mammon shrugs. “Whatever you say, human. Ya got some weird hang-ups, ya know? Real weird.” He shakes his head in exasperation. 

Bea shrugs off that comment. “Did you make up your mind on your present yet?” he asks. 

Mammon’s eyes light up with a kind of reckless fire. Born from a million lifetimes begging for favors, now finally getting to call one in. Relatively for free. He’s a conman who succeeded in pitching a surprisingly successful sell. 

Bea is almost happy to be able to give him this moment. It looks like he needed a win. 

“That’s right,” Mammon says. Grinning ear to ear. “Ya did. And I have.” He whisks Bea away to an electronics store and demands a new cell phone. Of course, the latest model with all the bells and whistles. It sets Bea back to buy this, but a deal is a deal. So it’s fair.

Overall, this is the most expensive box of tampons Bea has ever bought. Hands down. 

“Heheheheh….” Mammon plays with his cell phone merrily as they head back to devildom. Under his breath, he murmurs, “...sucker…” clearly referring to Bea. 

“What was that?” Bea asks tersely. His voice has an edge that normally isn’t there. He’s anxious to get back already---and into the bathroom! He’s had to make do for a day or so while he came up with a way to get tampons. It’s...not fun. 

“Nothing, nothing.” Mammon starts whistling to bely his innocence. 

Bea sighs. “Do human cell phones even work in devildom? Like there are no cell towers…” 

“Oh no, I can’t make calls or nothing. But I don’t care.” Mammon smiles on one side of his face. “I just like being able to say I got the newest model. There’s pride in that, ya get me? It’s bragging rights!” 

Oh, for… Bea rolls his eyes. All that money, just for that?! What the hell good is 5G if---ugh. Whatever.

“Seems like a waste to me,” Bea bites out. Crossing his arms as if defending himself against an imagined attack.

There’s an awkward silence for a moment as devildom materializes around them. Mammon shifts his feets. “Hey, uh…” he begins. Stabbing imprecisely at something he’s afraid to say. Like he always does. “...you okay?” 

“I’m  _ fine _ .” Why did Bea pick Mammon to help him, again? He could have asked anyone but he decided to go with this idiot---

No, no. He doesn’t mean that. Mammon’s a good guy. Bea is just in a bad mood. A visit from the blob monster of the crimson sea will do that. He’s glad he didn’t say any of that out loud! Otherwise he’d have something to apologize for later. 

“O...k…” Mammon sounds far from convinced.

Luckily, they’re back in devildom at last. The cobbled streets outside of Hell’s Kitchen greet them. Strange, in a way, that this place feels a bit more like home to Bea than the human world did. Like he can breathe a sigh of relief here….

Or at least, until he sees Lucifer and Simeon standing directly in front of them. Waiting. 

Busted. 

“Maaaammmmoooonnn…..” 

By now that growl coming out of Lucifer is familiar. What’s not so familiar is the cold expression on Simeon’s face. He looks pissed, if Bea had to sum it up in a word. Are angels allowed to be pissed? 

“Hey, Lucifer! Uh, hey there Simeon. ’Sup.” Mammon sounds confident, but he’s scratching the back of his neck in that dopey way he does. He’s clearly shaking in his boots. 

“Bea.” Simeon’s normally kind eyes cut Bea to the quick. “What happened. We were worried.”

“Oh, um…sorry.” Shit, Bea actually does feel bad about that. He hadn’t meant to worry anyone! 

“We just stopped by the human world for a bit,” Mammon adds. “Wasn’t a big deal.” 

Bea takes a second to shoot Mammon a grateful smile. Mammon really is a good guy. Keeping a secret, acting like they were in cahoots in this plan despite the fact that Bea literally bribed him. Bea owes him one (although he just bought Mammon a cell phone that practically ran him into debt, so). 

“Mammon.” Lucifer has this way of slapping people in the face with his words. “You know you had your human world privileges revoked. Because of that  _ incident _ with the witches.” 

Bea has no idea what incident they’re talking about, but it sounds bad.

“Yeah, well! Who says I care about followin’ the rules around here anyway!” Mammon got his back up right away. Posturing, wagging his hips. Fist in the air. “I got business with a friend so I’m gonna take care of it, ya hear me! That’s it!” 

“Hm. I see.” Lucifer tosses his bangs with a careful tilt of his head. “If you’re so set in your ways, then you must not mind getting strung up by your ankles for disobeying me. You sound like you know the consequences, so--”

“Bea made me!! I was weak!! He forced me!” Mammon is wailing, pointing an accusing finger at Bea. “He bribed me with a phone! I didn’t know what I was doing! It’s not my fault--”

All that stuff Bea was saying about Mammon being a good guy? Forget all that. 

Seriously though, this would be funnier if Bea wasn’t in a hurry to get back to his room. Right now, he just doesn’t have the patience to deal with any of the typical nonsense. He’s starting to cramp up pretty bad. 

Sighing loudly, Bea pushes past the three of them. “Seems like we’re done here…” he murmurs grumpily. 

“Bea.” 

It’s Lucifer this time. Keeping himself in check, Bea turns around and meets Lucifer’s gaze. “What.” 

Something slippery and unexpected passes over Lucifer’s face. He seems momentarily surprised. When has Lucifer ever been surprised? It’s the first time Bea can remember seeing it. 

Fixing himself, back to his schooled look of stern austerity, Lucifer answers, “Are you alright? What was so urgent that you needed to go back to the human world?” 

Bea shakes his head. “It’s nothing. I just needed some painkillers and tea. I’m fine.” 

“Painkillers?” Simeon rushes to Bea’s side and puts his hand on his forehead. Feeling for a temperature. “Are you ill? Or hurt?” 

Why. Just why. Why can’t these demons and angels leave him alone---even though, their concern is touching in a way. It’s unwarranted (and unwanted, obviously), but they’re treating Bea kindly. And that is...nice.

“No, nothing like that. I’m really okay, guys. Don’t worry about me.” Bea tucks some hair behind his ear and looks away. Uncertain how to smooth over this situation. 

There’s a pregnant pause. Then Simeon says, “Well if you’re sure you’re alright…”

Bea is happy to nod in agreement. “I am. Really. But thanks.” 

“Alright, but if you ever need anything else, you come to me first. Understood?” There is no room for disobedience in Lucifer’s gaze. “You may work for Beel, but I still consider you my responsibility. Is that clear?” 

Bea isn’t sure he can promise anything, but there’s only way to end this conversation. So he nods curtly. “Sure. Okay.”

There’s a tight ball of insecurity building in Bea’s chest. He feels like something bad is about to happen and he doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t like lying or sneaking around. Even though it would be a bad idea to involve the demons in his personal matters (such as, his period). With these demons...they’re so literal! Who knows what kind of data they could extrapolate from personal information about Bea? Things they can use against him to make him form pacts. Furthermore, Bea isn’t interested in divulging everything about himself just yet. He’s starting to get on better terms with the brothers (Beel in particular), but. He’s not ready to divest everything! 

So, saying nothing else, Bea turns on his heels and walks away. He marches all the way back to his room, grateful for the closed walls and private bathroom they’ve given him. 

In his wake, Simeon and Lucifer share a look. “Is he really alright?” Simeon asks.

Lucifer shrugs. “Who knows. Bea’s true feelings are an enigma to me as of yet.” His eyes flash and he turns around. “And just where do you think you’re going, Mammon? Come back here this instant.” 

With his halfhearted attempt to sneak away thwarted, the sound of Mammon’s gulp can be heard throughout devildom.

_____________________________

For the rest of the day, Bea takes it easy. The cramps are the worst on the first day, but his flow is heaviest on the second. So he takes Belphie up on his offer to nap. Lounging in the attic on the many pillows Belphie has around. He sets a timer on Belphie’s DDD to make sure he doesn’t oversleep. Beel will be needing his dinner soon. 

“This is nice…” Belphie says with a yawn, stretching out like a cat on a pile of pillows. “I think napping next to you gives me good dreams. Consider that a compliment.” 

“Okay…” Bea rubs his eyes. It’s time for him to be heading to the kitchen. He really has no idea what Belphie is talking about and he doesn’t particularly care. He only came up here for some rest. 

“What changed, though?” Belphie continues. “You never agree to nap with me. Did something happen?” 

This. Again. Bea shakes his head no. “No, nothing happened. I’m fine. Just tired today.” 

“Mmm...I get it. I’m tired every day, so…” Belphie flops back down on the pillows. “I’m going to sleep for a while longer. Tell them not to wait on dinner for me, okay?” 

“Sure. Later, Belphie.” Bea gets up to leave, but Belphie doesn’t respond. He’s already asleep again. 

The kitchen is a welcome relief. Here, Bea is in his element. He’s been studying quite a bit about the culinary arts, specifically using demon food. There’s so much left for Bea to learn and he has to admit the project itself is exciting. He likes cooking a meal that Beel will enjoy, and not only that, Bea likes being  _ good _ at something. He likes using his research for a purpose. Creating something that is objectively respectable. Overall, he’s happy with his situation here. Being Beel’s personal chef has its upsides! 

Beel comes strolling into the kitchen and Bea is promptly reminded of the other major upside to working for this demon. 

Beel is a gorgeous hunk of a demon that bumbled his way into Bea’s heart without ever meaning to. He did it effortlessly. Just by being himself, a demon with the kindest heart Bea has ever met (out of anyone, any species). He’s an absolute feast for the eyes, but that’s almost besides the point. Beel was kind enough to form a pact with Bea instead of eating him. You could say that’s because Beel liked the prospect of having a personal chef, and that’s certainly part of it. But Bea thinks there was another reason too. That maybe Beel saw the unfairness of it all and wanted to save Bea. 

And maybe...it’s possible there’s even another reason, too. A reason that lives rent free in Bea’s head, tormenting him with the possibilities whether Bea wants to focus on them or not. 

Blinking rapidly, Bea turns back to the pot he’s stirring. “Hey, Beel,” he says nonchalantly. Checking the recipe one more time to make sure he got it right. “How’s it going?” 

Beel takes his usual seat at the table. “Not bad. I’m hungry, though. I only had two gigadeath burgers for lunch.” His face droops in sadness and he clutches his stomach.

“Only two? Wow, that’s nothing for you.” It really is. Bea offers the wooden spoon he’s using to Beel. “Here, taste this. Bat wing and gorgon eye stew. What do you think?” 

Beel’s face lights up. “Mmm…my favorite.” Of course, everything is his favorite. 

Instead of taking the spoon from Bea, Beel opens his mouth. Waiting for Bea to feed him. There’s a second of hesitation before Bea gently places the spoon on his tongue. In that moment, with Beel’s mouth wide open for him (like staring into a giant, bottomless maw, but hotter), a million things pass through Bea’s head. He thinks about Beel on his knees, mouth open for a completely different reason. Waiting. Eager, like he is now, and maybe hungry as well. But for something else---

Bea swallows hard and shakes his head. No, stop it. He can’t think about stuff like that. He should keep things the way they are. The two of them are friends (maybe a little bit more? They hold hands sometimes. Beel lets Bea rest his head on his shoulder when he gets tired. They’ve had short conversations about wanting ‘more’ from each other. Though it’s never been clear what ‘more’ means. Or what they even want it to mean). Pushing the boundaries too soon could lead to disaster---like, real disaster, life and death even, if Beel decides to let Bea go---so Bea is in no rush. 

Beel closes his eyes in enjoyment, tasting the stew. “Hmmmm…” he hums contentedly. “That’s really good, Bea.”

Pride fills Bea to the brim. His face feels hot and his chest is full. “Do you like it? I tried a new recipe. I found out the trick; bring the soup to a low simmer first before you add the ingredients. Otherwise, the ingredients absorb too much liquid and get soggy.” 

“That’s smart,” Beel says. Nodding with wide eyes, a bit in awe of the science behind all this. Then he breaks out into a smile. “Learning about what makes stuff taste good is fun. I never thought about it before. You know, I’m really happy I decided to make a pact with you.” 

Something tight pulls at Bea’s core. That compliment...it mines too close to what Bea really feels for Beel. Things he hasn’t said yet. 

Not knowing how to take the compliment, he does what he always does: He deflects. “Yeah, you’re totally right. Seriously, what would you do without me?” 

Beel’s face is completely serious when he replies, “I don’t know.” 

Heat blooms across Bea’s face. He tugs at the high collar on his buttoned down shirt. Of course Beel doesn’t get his sarcasm. He never does. But still...that answer really hit Bea where he lives.

Clearing his throat, Bea pours a bowl of soup for Beel. “Here you go. Eat up.” He sets the bowl down in front of him. 

Before he tucks in, Beel starts sniffing. Loudly. Persistently. As if he caught a smell of something unusual. He sniffs the bowl, then he turns his head. Trying to find the origins of the scent. His nose leads him right to Bea. Because of course it does. 

“Hmm?” Beel sniffs in Bea’s direction several more times. “You smell different today. What’s up?” 

“Umm…” Well, there’s only one thing that’s different about Bea today. The same thing that will be different once a month, every month, for about four to five days. 

This is the last thing Bea wanted to happen. For Beel to notice---he can’t notice. Once they start talking about periods, then they’ll both have to tacitly admit that Bea has something going on underneath his clothes. If they go there...how will they ever get back? They can’t  _ not _ think about sex after that. The tension between them is already high, but once you talk to the guy you like about what’s going on with your vagina? That’s the line.

He can’t let Beel find out. 

Swerving his hips out of the way, Bea marches back over to the pot. Distance. He needs distance. (Yup, that’s what he needs…) “Huh? I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m the same as always.”

Beel cocks his head to one side. “Really? Hm.” He shrugs. “Must have been my imagination then.” 

With that, he tucks into his food heartily. Slurping down soup and bat wings and errant eyeballs. Completely oblivious to the storm raging inside Bea. 

Bea doesn’t want their relationship to be about sex just yet. What if...what if something goes wrong? What if Beel isn’t as interested in the sex as Bea is? What if they get started and it turns out the magnetic pull they’ve been feeling wasn’t about sex at all? What if it all falls apart? Bea isn’t confident enough in his own sexual prowess (he’s not at all a virgin, but that doesn’t matter) to make things work in the bedroom even if there are bumps in the road. He knows himself. If things get awkward, he’ll clam up right away. Tucking himself away behind clothes and swearing up and down about how they don’t have to do this, it’s really fine, he’s okay. They can just be friends. Of course!

And he won’t be okay. Nothing will be okay after that. 

So, better to just leave it. Bea has his fantasies (oh yeah he does, thank god). Those will get him through when he gets too horny. That’s enough. 

...It’s not nearly enough. 

But it has to be.

_______________________

The following day is the heaviest flow day. Bea hates this day most of all. He feels sort of dizzy and sick most of the day and just wants to lie down. But he can’t. He’s got things to do. Beel still needs his regimen of three meals a day and Bea isn’t about to start slacking. 

So, he stuffs as many heavy flow tampons into his backpack as possible, and carries on. 

By midday, he’s really starting to feel woozy. He lets himself take a rest by sitting at the kitchen table. Apathetically eyeing a banana that should give him enough energy to last for a few hours. If he can stomach it. 

Not a moment later, trouble comes bursting through the door. Trouble in the form of Asmodeus and Leviathan. Hungry and searching for snacks.

“Bea, Bea! My darling Bea!” Asmodeus throws an arm around Bea’s shoulders. Immediately too close and he hasn’t even been here all of ten seconds. “What are you making for lunch today?” 

“Purple fungus sandwiches,” Bea answers. Right to the point and no further. His eyes are glued to Leviathan, who is poking around the cabinets. 

He  _ hates _ when people root around the cabinets. Bea took the time in the beginning to organize everything down to the last pepper shaker, so someone coming in and touching all his stuff? It’s unforgivable. Bea fights the urge to shout something at Leviathan about keeping his mits to himself.

“Yuck.” Asmodeus shakes his head sadly. “I really don’t know why Beel likes that stuff. It’s disgusting. And the purple stains your teeth all day.” 

“Yeah, but, since when has Beel ever cared about his appearance getting in the way of a good meal?” Leviathan takes out a tub of ricin butter as he throws in his two cents.

“You’re right about that, Levi.” Asmodeus chuckles.

Then Levi swipes his finger through the butter and shoves it in his mouth. Tasting it, ruining it for everyone with his germs!

Bea leaps to his feet. “Levi. Are you sticking your finger in the communal ricin butter.” 

“What do you care?” Levi asks. Swiping his (dirty!) finger through the butter and doing it all over again. “Not like you can eat this stuff, anyway. Ricin is poisonous for humans, right?”

“That’s not the point!” Before Levi can besmirch the butter for a third time, Bea runs over and snatches the tub away from him. He scoops the tainted butter (everything that touched Levi’s finger) into the garbage and stashes the tub back where it belonged. 

“Okay, okay...touchy…it was just a little taste...” Levi takes a few steps back. Blushing, rubbing his nose with his wrist to hide his face.

“Hmm.” Asmodeus is watching Bea very carefully. “You seem off today, Bea. Is everything okay?”

God, this again?! Why is everyone in devildom so fucking nosy! “Yes. I’m fine. Nothing to be concerned about.” Jeez, Bea should get this on a tape recorder and just press play every time someone asks! 

“Oh I’m not concerned, Bea Darling,” Asmodeus assures him. “That’s Beel’s job. I’m just curious. You look a little sallow...and you’re even more finicky than usual about the kitchen stuff…” 

Light dawns over Asmodeus’s face. “Oh, I see now. Bea, tell me.” His eyes are two knives that cut Bea to the quick. “Is it your time of the month?” 

Goddamn it.

Of course it would be Asmo! The guy who’s been with enough people that he at least has  _ some _ experience with human anatomy….Damn it. 

“Wh-wh-what?!” Leviathan jolts. Studying every part of Bea that he can see. From a safe distance.

Embarrassment burns across Bea’s tired face. "And you need to know this, why?" The cool act is useless and he knows it.

“No no no no no, just wait a minute!” Leviathan levels a finger at Bea. “Are you….are you telling me you’re…” His eyes light up in understanding and genuine fear. “Whhooooooaaaaaaaaaa!!!” 

Bea literally facepalms. Are these demons actually just twelve year olds in disguise or what. Really it’s not that big of a deal---come on---

“Bea! You’re a werewolf?!” 

...wait. What? 

Bea turns to Levi in confusion and finds him completely shocked. Red-faced and terrified. Pointing a shaky finger that he looks earnestly afraid of losing. 

Meanwhile, Asmodeus breaks out in booming peals of laughter. Not even close to his normal high femme chuckle. He’s laughing his ass off over there. Barely managing to cover his mouth out of politeness. 

“Are you guys for real right now.” Bea is so done with both of them.

“Look! Look at that!! You’re not even denying it!” Leviathan puts his head in his hands. “I can’t believe it! How did we not know?! How could a werewolf get this far inside RAD and no one sniffed him out... “ 

Asmodeus truly can’t breathe. He’s forgone politeness and is now holding his sides. Doubled over at the waist. This must be the funniest thing he’s heard in years. 

“Get out. Just get out.” Bea points towards the door. Deadpan and serious. 

“I have to find my wolfsbane!” Levi shouts. “I know I bought it off Akuzon when they had that deal! I’ll use it to line my door jam during the full moon, just to be safe.” 

Asmodeus tugs Levi’s shoulder, wordlessly pulling him towards the exit. He still hasn’t recovered enough to speak, but he knows to respect Bea’s wishes. 

Not soon enough though. Bea lobs a dragonheart melon right at Levi’s head. Aiming for both of them, if possible. He misses, of course, and the melon lands with a squish against the kitchen door. 

Great. Now he has a mess to clean up.

You know, the worst part about devildom is not the inherent danger in being stuck in a literal hell universe. These days, that doesn’t even factor into Bea’s thoughts.

It’s that these demons can be a real pain in the ass. 

___________________________

That night, Bea cooks Beel’s meal in robotic silence. He’s really tired. It’s been a long day. He’s been on his feet for most of it. Dealing with Levi and Asmo (all that nonsense) sucked what little energy Bea had right out of him. He makes a simple meal of thunderbeast masala. One of his staples. Beel is sure to enjoy it. 

As soon as Beel walks in, he realizes something is wrong. “Hey, Bea? You okay. What happened?” 

Where’s the tape recorder again? “I’m fine. Tired.” 

“Yeah, you look tired.” Beel rushes to Bea’s side. Standing behind him. A block of solid warmth. 

Bea really wants to put his head on Beel’s chest. That’s rapidly becoming one of Bea’s favorite places to be. Right there, safe and provided for in Beel’s arms. Listening to the rushing hub of energy moving around Beel’s demonic insides. It’s a calming sound, even though Bea doesn’t know what that energy is or where it comes from. It sounds like wind knocking against a glass window. Strong, but well contained. It makes Bea feel protected to hear for some reason. 

Not that he needs protection, but. It’s Beel. Beel makes Bea...like this. 

Just as Bea is seriously considering leaning back, Beel sniffs the side of his face. Hard. Blatant, not even trying to be discreet. 

“Huh, what?” Bea turns towards him to ask what’s going on…

There’s a dark look in Beel’s eyes. His eyebrows are furrowed. The purple of his irises has turned into a deep, shadowy black. Laced with something that by now Bea is familiar with: Hunger. 

Oh no. 

“A-are you hungry, Beel?” Bea reaches for the masala. “Here, let’s get you a plate---” 

Beel stops him by grabbing his hand. He presses his nose to Bea’s wrist and inhales. Moving up Bea’s arm in search of the smell. “No...not here…” he murmurs. To himself it seems.

Bea feels trapped in Beel’s grasp. (It’s not a bad kind of trapped, objectively, because Bea is so far gone in his crush for Beel that he wouldn’t turn down the chance to be trapped in any context. But...being trapped by a demon of gluttony is never a good thing. Or at least, a  _ safe _ thing.) “What are you doing, Beel?” 

“That smell is back,” Beel claims. He presses himself closer to Bea. Their bodies smack together. “It’s stronger today.” 

Oh god. Bea knows what that smell is for sure now. There can be no doubt---he has to get away!

Trying to wiggle out of Beel’s grasp, Bea starts saying things about how it’s nothing, it must be his imagination, there’s no smell. 

Beel doesn’t seem to hear him. “Don’t move.” It isn’t a request. It’s a command. Beel is ordering Bea in a way he never has before.

Electric heat strikes right between Bea’s legs. That growl in Beel’s voice---fuck. Just...wow. That. That was….

He goes limp in Beel’s arms and lets himself be sniffed. 

Everywhere Beel’s nose touches feels like a caress. Bea is more emotional than usual, a bit more sensitive all around because of the hormones wreaking havoc on his body. Being touched like this, when he already feels weak, when Beel has him in his clutches...Bea’s knees start to tremble. 

He wants to….! 

Beel takes his time, sniffing like a bloodhound. His nose trails down the front of Bea’s shirt and lands on his belt buckle. Frowning, Beel drops to his knees. He sniffs again harder and harder---right over Bea’s groin. The zipper of his fly. Directly above the place at the center of Bea that is currently twitching. With a need Beel put there himself.

Bea clenches his thighs together in vain. Beel has him. He’s caught him. Red handed (almost literally in this case).

“It’s coming from here,” Beel announces. He presses his nose to Bea’s pubic bone. Centimeters away from Bea’s throbbing clit. “And it smells like...blood.” 

Shadows as dark as death cover Beel’s face. “You’re hurt,” he concludes. “Did someone hurt you?” 

Ah. He’s being protective. It makes Bea’s heart sing. “No, no, I’m not. Really. This is...normal.” 

“Normal?” Beel frowns. He places his fingers on Bea’s zipper. Oblivious (or unconcerned) with the way Bea gasps in response. “You’re bleeding here and that’s...normal?”

Bea sighs. Guess he can’t hide it anymore! He really shouldn’t have even tried. There’s no such thing as privacy in devildom. Of course Beel would find out, and of course they would end up here. Bea should have seen that coming. 

In a way, he did. 

So at the very least, an explanation comes smoothly. “Yes, it is. It’s something that happens to humans. Some humans, anyway. The ones with parts like mine. Once a month….we bleed.” 

The shadows on Beel’s face start to thin. He brightens a bit. Curiosity shining through. “Really? That happens?” 

Bea nods. Bashful, but forthright (at last). 

“Wow.” Face clear, Beel looks at Bea’s crotch with a mystified expression. “How long does it last?” 

“A few days.” Bea can’t help himself. Beel looks so cute like this! He runs a hand through Beel’s unruly orange hair, delighting at the crunchy but soft texture of it. “Five or six at the most.” 

“Oh. That’s not too long…” Without asking---as if this is a normal thing---Beel sniffs Bea’s crotch again. By now, Bea can feel his inhalations in that spot and it honestly drives him wild.

Not fair. To be this turned on when he’s in the middle of a high code red. That really sucks.

“It’s not long at all. I’ll be back to normal soon, okay? And...we don’t have to talk about again. Most humans don’t.” Bea squirms in place. Beel’s face between his legs prevents him from closing his thighs. He feels open. Too open for his liking, when he’s already got a hard-on this bad. 

“Hmm.” Beel doesn’t show any sign of moving. He presses his nose into the sensitive place where Bea’s thigh meets the juncture in the middle--

“Ah--mm!” Bea can’t help the moan that escapes. He flinches hard. Moving to push Beel’s head away. “S-stop that!” 

Beel looks up at him in confusion. “Why?” 

Shame floods Bea from top to bottom. “Because it’s sensitive there, idiot! Don’t you know that, at least?” 

“Well yeah, but…” Beel rubs his cheek against Bea’s zipper. Imploring and sweet. “Doesn’t it feel good?” 

This is so close to one of Bea’s fantasies it’s ridiculous. His heart (and cunt) melting, Bea cups the side of Beel’s face. “Of course it does. And…” He bites his lip, but forces himself to continue. “You know how I feel about you, Beel. So that only makes it better.” 

A smile as bright as the sun---a sun that never shines in devildom, except right here, apparently---breaks over Beel’s face. He looks up at Bea with a grin. “Yeah, it feels good to me, too.” 

While Bea is watching, Beel snakes a hand between his own legs. Grabbing what must surely be a burgeoning, thick cock. “I’m getting pretty hard here,” he declares. 

Bea’s throat has gone dry as a bone. He nearly coughs. He opens his mouth to say something, but he has no idea what! So he just sputters for a moment, trying desperately not to think of Beel’s monster cock. Of the lips so near to his aching cunt. Don’t think about it, don’t think about it….

“So if we both feel good,” Beel begins again. “Why can’t we keep going?” 

This time, Beel sticks out his tongue and slides it against the seam in the crotch of Bea’s pants. Right over his soaking wet, bloody cunt. It’s a bold move! The only thing keeping all of Bea’s fluids inside is the tampon right now...and tampons can only take so much abuse! 

Thighs shaking, Bea grabs hold of Beel’s shoulders. “B-because Beel! Didn’t you hear what I said? I’m  _ bleeding _ , okay? If we go any further then…”

“I’m okay with that.” There is no hint of levity in Beel’s voice, nor on his face. He’s dead serious. “More than okay. In fact….” he licks his lips. “I think I want a taste. If that’s alright with you.”

….What is Beel trying to do. Kill Bea with a heart attack, suffering too much cuteness, too much desire?! When Beel says it like that, all Bea wants to do is push him down to the floor and smother him with his cunt. Period be damned! He wants his cunt pressed so hard on Beel’s adorable face that Beel actually chokes on it. Nose, lips, and chin. Trapped between Bea’s thighs.

Wow. He’s head over heels for this boy. This demon. This creature that made a pact with him after he chose to save the life of an otherwise nondescript human. 

“Beel, I…” Bea grabs his face in both hands. “I really….love you, you know?”

Beel’s smile is so cute it hurts. “I know,” he says. “I love you, too.” 

Bea falls right to his knees and wraps Beel in a hug. They finally said it! Took them this long, but they finally got there. Before now, Bea was a little bit uncertain. Not because the signs weren’t there (they were, they both knew that), but because nothing was happening. They were so stuck! And yet now that the words are out, confessions said, it seems like such a...simple thing. So simple it’s stupid!

“You’re such an idiot!” Bea kisses Beel’s face over and over. “Why didn’t you say something before now?” 

“I don’t know. You didn’t say anything either, so I thought we were waiting.”

Okay, that’s fair. Bea stops kissing Beel and looks away. Embarrassed. 

Beel won’t let him look away for long. He turns his chin back towards him, forcing their eyes to meet. “But I don’t want to wait anymore. I want you, Bea. I want...all of you.” 

The words seep into Bea’s heart and make a mess out of him. He wraps his arms around Beel one more time. Afraid to let go. “Are you sure, Beel? You’re really sure? You’re not going to regret this later?” 

“No, I won’t. I’m sure.” Beel nods. Fully convinced. “Bea, I made a pact with you. I was sure then. And I’m even more sure now.” He kisses Bea’s cheek. “You make me feel more sure than I’ve ever been. Of anything.” 

That’s it. Beel has him. He could throw Bea over his shoulder and take him anywhere in the three realms and Bea would go. Without any complaint. If Beel is going to say stuff like that to him, then...what the hell else does Bea have to worry about in his life? 

Their lips meet with no resistance. Beel kisses Bea hesitantly at first, but Bea isn’t satisfied with that. He deepens the kiss, pushing his face harder against Beel’s. Running his hands down Beel’s toned body, moaning at the smooth, hot feel of him. 

There’s a truth that’s in development right now. And that truth is, Bea wants to spread his legs for Beel. He’s not usually a passive little bottom, but in the face of this...fuck it. Yeah, he’s done. He wants to spread his legs and let Beel do whatever he wants with him. Fuck him, lick him, eat him. Literally and figuratively. He’d let Beel do it all. 

“Beel…” Bea whispers. Breathy and so needy he hardly recognizes his own voice. 

Beel’s face darkens. Those shadows are back. “I wasn’t kidding before, you know. I really do…” His gaze trickles down to Bea’s crotch again. “...want a taste.” 

Even though it’s not clear what happens next, Bea doesn’t hesitate when he says, “Then go ahead.” 

In a rush of demonic fury, Beel throws everything on the table to the ground with a crash. (Luckily it was just some plates, otherwise Bea would have been pissed about the mess. But that doesn’t seem so important right now.) He lifts Bea up bodily---in one fluid motion, he throws him down onto the table. Face up, laying spread out on his back. 

The juxtaposition is obvious. Whatever meal Bea had planned for tonight? That’s out the window. 

He’s the meal now. 

Beel growls low in his throat. More demon than man. His eyes shimmer with a bloodlust that Bea has seen only a few times. He probably should be scared, but he’s not. Instead, he’s just so turned on. 

Bea unbuttons his shirt, letting it fall open down the middle. Exposing his chest and stomach. “You want to eat me for dinner, Beel?” he says. Smiling like a lunatic. 

Beel nods. His fingernails turn into claws and he digs them into the wooden table on either side of Bea’s hips. 

“So what’s stopping you?” Bea opens his legs invitingly. 

Groaning, Beel takes that invitation in a heartbeat. He throws himself on top of Bea and kisses his way down his stomach. He takes extra time licking the skin near Bea’s pants. Maybe because it’s softer than the rest of him. While he licks, he undoes Bea’s belt buckle and unzips his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He looks at Bea’s briefs. Blinking as if there’s a question brewing in his head.

Bea thinks he knows what it is. But he doesn’t say anything yet.

Licking his chops, Beel hooks his fingers under the elastic of Bea’s briefs and slides them down. Exposing Bea to the light of day. 

“Hmm?” Beel pushes Bea’s legs open as wide as they will go. It wrenches a moan out of him. He examines Bea’s cunt up close and personal. Pulling apart his lips to see even more.

Bea trembles and gasps. He can feel Beel’s face! The heat of his skin, his breath! It’s right there on Bea’s most sensitive part! His clit throbs painfully and buries his fingers in his mouth to keep from screaming.

“Where’s the blood?” Beel asks, poking his head up. Pouting, as if he’s been cheated.

Oh, right. Giddy with the craziness of this situation, Bea finds the tampon string sticking out of him. “Right here,” he says. 

And with that, he tugs. 

A gush of hot red blood and sticky clear fluid runs out of Bea in a rushing, fluent spurt. Instantly, the dense surge of Bea’s period soaks the table beneath him. This heavy flow is no joke. There’s blood trickling across the table onto the floor. It lands at Beel’s feet with a soft splat. An offering. 

Bea’s vagina opens wide. Aroused and hungry to be filled. He wants Beel to eat him. He wants Beel to take him---

Finding his pussy lips, Bea spreads himself open for Beel. Exposing himself. Letting more blood gush out of him in thin rivulets. Showing Beel how wide he’s become, how thick and greedy his clit is. Pushing past the hood, desperate to be seen like the thirsty erection it is. 

Dripping and twitching, Bea opens himself all the way. “T-take a look, Beel,” he says. Fighting and failing to keep the tremor out of his voice. “This is it. You want it, right?” 

Please, please tell me you want it! Bea is so turned on, he doesn’t know what he’ll do if he doesn’t get it---

Beel says nothing. His answer is a lion’s roar, and his face itself. Pressed tight against Bea’s messy cunt. He pushes his lips against the slick parts of Bea and moves them like he’s chewing. 

He is chewing, Bea realizes slowly. Beel is softly chewing on the outer rim of Bea’s cunt, coaxing more blood to flow out. The demon drinks it all down with a contented slurp. Sucking and munching. His lips are enough to stimulate the less sensitive parts of Bea’s vulva, and his teeth---fuck, his teeth are making Bea go insane.

Legs twitching high in the air, Bea writhes on the table. “Beel!” he cries. “Beel, please!” 

Beel looks up at him. Blood stains his lips and chin. He looks like an animal that’s just ripped apart a piece of raw meat. Bloody and victorious. He licks his lips hungrily and says, “Wow, Bea. You’re delicious.” A mischievous little smile appears. “I knew you would be.” 

He dives on him again. Licking hard against the open expanse of Bea’s cunt. His nose finds Bea’s clit (perhaps accidentally?) and it sends tremors of violent pleasure through Bea’s entire body. His limbs contort. Unable to control himself, he pushes Beel’s face against his cunt. Holding his head there. Refusing to let him go, not even to come up for air. 

Beel doesn’t seem to mind. He eats heartily, as he does every meal. His tongue plunges into Bea, spearing him straight through. Fucking him mercilessly. Teasing the clenching inner walls, pleasuring them with an ease that comes with experience. Beel’s done this before, Bea realizes. And that’s perfect. 

“Ah, Beel...fuck...fuck! AH!” Bea throws his head back and takes it. “That feels so good! S-so good!” 

Beel makes a muffled noise against his food. He opens his mouth wider, taking in more of Bea’s vulva. Now, his teeth graze Bea’s clit. Almost hard enough to hurt (those teeth are sharper than they look!), but not quite. Just enough that Bea is stimulated past the point of words. His eyes pop out of his head and his mouth falls open. Noiseless articulations fall from his lips as he withstands the pleasure of Beel’s heavy tongue pierced to his core and his vicious teeth rubbing against his clit. 

A squelching sound accompanies each one of Beel’s movements. It would be embarrassing if Bea wasn’t so thoroughly lost. 

Swallowing everything in his mouth (blood and sweet wetness), Beel takes a moment to reflect. “This is a great meal,” he says. His words are spoken directly inside Bea and Bea can fucking  _ feel _ them! “I could have this every day.” 

To prove his point, his tongue presses into the furthest reaches of Bea’s pussy. He angles his tongue just right and spears against the G-spot, as if he always knew where to find it. He was just waiting for the right time. He fucks his tongue hard against Bea’s sweet spot, pushing and pushing and pushing---Bea can feel a pressure build in his abdomen---

“I’m--I’m---!” 

But he really doesn’t have time to say anything before his orgasm is ripped out of him. Literally ripped, like Beel reached inside of him and pulled it right out. A hungry animal plunging into the meat of the throat, finding its prize. Beel pulls Bea’s orgasm from his body and Bea squirts all over his face. Adding to the mess. 

It’s an orgasm that Bea won’t forget anytime soon. It leaves him boneless. Weightless. Convulsing in pleasure like he’s had some kind of seizure. He can feel himself gushing all kinds of fluids and he doesn’t even care. Everything just runs out of him, completely beyond his control. 

He floats somewhere above his body. Riding the high of an orgasm that was way too intense to be anywhere near fair.

“Oh god, oh god...oh god, Beel…” He’s saying some things, but none of it makes sense. His brain is scrambled. 

When Beel’s face appears in front of him, the sight is like something out of a horror movie. Beel is bloody from the tip of his nose to the middle of his neck. It’s not just blood, but it seems like it. Since the clear liquid of Bea’s ejaculation only made the blood thicker. 

And he’s smiling. Fuck, that boy is smiling. Grinning wide like he’s just done something that earned him a gold star.

Bea starts to laugh. “Oh my god, Beel...you look like a serial killer!” 

Beel cocks his head to one side. “Oh yeah? Is that...good?” 

“I mean…” How to answer that? “It’s not  _ not _ good? I think, anyway.” 

“Okay. I’ll take it.” Beel’s smile brightens, showing some teeth. Damn, even his teeth are stained red! 

Levi wasn’t kidding when he said that appearances won’t stand in the way of a good meal for Beel. 

Curling himself into Beel’s arms, caged by the heavy weight of his forearms, Bea can only find it in himself to be glad for it. 

He’s glad for many things right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do think Beel earned that gold star, though.


End file.
